You're my everything
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Disitulah awal aku bertemunya, dan mengenalnya. Juga mencintainya. Itu hal konyol bukan? Menyukai orang pada pandangan pertama? Sungguh kisahku ini seperti kisah percintaan di film." SasuNaru. Happy SasuNaru Day. RNR Please


**Series:**

Naruto

**Pairing:**

Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Aneh , Alur kecepatan, EYD tidak sesuai

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Genre:**

Romance, Angst

Selamat Membaca ^^

**You're My EveryThing**

Akhirnya pemakaman itu selesai juga. Terlihat orang-orang yang memakai baju serba hitam dibawah sana. Orang-orang itu menangisi seseorang yang telah tiada.

Terlihat Seorang pemuda masih bertahan disitu. Menatap ukiran batu nisan yang namanya tidak asing baginya. Di elus-elusnya batu nisan itu seperti ia mengelus seseorang.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**29 Juli 2012**

Naruto tersenyum, dan sesekali menghapus air mata yang keluar tanpa persetujuannya. Ia berlutut di depan gundukan tanah yang mengubur seseorang. Terus menangisi keadaan.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto terlihat bayangan putih yang sangat sedih melihat pemuda yang di sayanginya itu menangis karena dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Sasuke jadi teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto dan juga semua kenangannya bersama Naruto.

-**Skip Time-**

**#Flashback**

**25 Desember 2011**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membawaku kembali ke kehidupan asliku. Aku merasa tidak ingat kalau aku mempunyai penyakit mematikan.

Malam natal ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang paling indah. Jalanan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sibuk membeli perlengkapan natal. Ada juga yang pulang-pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa, semoga di hari yang indah ini diberikan kenikmatan, dan juga perlindungan untuk keluarga jauh.

Mataku terus berkeliling mencari objek yang tepat untuk dilihat. Seorang laki-laki tampan sedang melukis di bawah cahaya remang taman di malam hari. Ia terus menggoreskan pensil sambil menatap ke arah.. aku? Ohh.. ini hanya perasaanku! Ia terlalu serius. Entah angin apa yang merasukiku, aku pun jadi mendekatinya.

"hey!" sapa pemuda itu menyambutku senang lalu tersenyum.

"Astaga.. senyumannya manis sekali!" batinku

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanyanya.

aku mencoba menatap wajahnya. "Aku.. ingin lihat lukisanmu!"

Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu menyodorkan kertas gambarnya setelah menyobek salah satu kertas di bagian akhir. Aku memperhatikan goresan pensilnya yang indah ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut

"lukisanmu bagus dan indah!" komentarku takjub.

"benarkah?" kata pemuda itu dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Hn." Jawabku

Kami pun berdiam sangat lama. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Kata pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku langsung menatapnya lekat-lekat. Matanya sungguh indah

"Kau tidak mau berkenalan denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya lalu tersenyum sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang di udara dingin ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Pemuda itu kembali menaikkan tangannya dan menjabat tanganku. Masih dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Disitulah awal aku bertemunya, dan mengenalnya. Juga mencintainya. Itu hal tolol bukan? Menyukai orang pada pandangan pertama? Sungguh seperti kisah percintaan di film

Sejak pertemuan itu, kami jadi sering janjian bertemu di suatu tempat . Dan perlahan-lahan perasaan di antara kami pun makin bergejolak. Hingga suatu saat dialah mengungkapkan hal itu yang membuatku senang….

**10 Juli 2012**

"Sasu Teme." Panggilnya

"Hn." Balasku

"Aku..Aku boleh ngomong sesuatu?" Tanyanya

"Apa?" Tanyaku yang membuatku semakin penasaran

"Ak…Aku…Aku.. menyukaimu." Ucapnya. Terlihat ada semburat merah di pipinya

"Tapi tinggal sedikit." Lirihku mengingat kebersamaan ini takkan selamanya.

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir

"Aku menderita penyakit kelainan jantung. Kau akan menjauhiku." Ucapku sedih

"Teme. Aku menyukai kelebihan dan juga kekuranganmu dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." Ucapnya tegas

"Dobe. Aku juga menyukaimu." Kataku lalu memeluknya erat

"Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu Teme." Katanya sambil membalas pelukanku

"Terima Kasih Dobe." Kataku lalu melepaskan pelukan

"Jadi?" tanyanya polos

"Kita resmi pacaran Dobe." Kataku

**23 Juli 2012**

Inilah hari yang paling aku suka! Hari ulang tahunku. Tanggal 4 april! Naruto mengajakku keluar, walaupun dia tahu hari ini sangatlah sulit bagiku untuk bertahan. Aku dirawat di rumah sakit karena jantungku kumat 2 hari lalu.

"Hai Sasuke!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang membuatku semangat sekaligus bedebar-debar

"Mana kue dan hadiahku?" tanyaku seperti anak kecil

"Maaf Sasuke. tadi aku cepat-cepat. Jadi aku lupa untuk membelinya!" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hn. terserah kau saja" Jawabku kesal

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memelukku membuatku terkejut sekaligus senang

**29 Juli 2012 **

Berita itu membuatku dan Naruto senang. Akhirnya aku mendapat donor jantung.

"Kami sama, terimakasih karena akhirnya aku masih punya harapan lagi. Apalagi pemuda di sampingku selalu mengucapkan hal-hal yang menarik dan menyuruhku untuk bertahan." Batin Sasuke

"Sasuke, Besoklah pertaruhan nyawamu dimulai. Kemudian, kita bisa dengan mudah memulai hidup baru.." Kata Naruto menyemangati.

"Hn." jawabku

_Semangatnya adalah doa buatku_

_Kami sama, jangan pernah lepaskan dia dari hidupku.._

**-Skip Time-**

Saatnya operasi itu pun tiba. Terlihat kedua orang tuaku, Itachi _niisan_ dan juga Naruto sedang cemas menunggu hasil dari operasiku di ruang tunggu.

Setelah satu jam operasi tersebut, Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut.

"Dok… Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya _Tousan_

Ekspresi dokter itu terlihat sedih lalu berkata "Maaf Pak Fugaku. Saya sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik namun Sasuke telah meninggal dunia."

Mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut, _Kassan _menjerit sambil menangis sedangkan _Tousan_ memeluk _Kassan _dan juga ikut menangis.

Itachi dan juga Naruto terlihat sangat sedih. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun air mata itu pun akhirnya keluar juga.

Ketika melihat tubuhku di bawa keluar dari ruang operasi oleh suster, Naruto langsung menghampiriku. Naruto langsung meraih tanganku yang sudah dingin itu dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Tuhan, jagalah dia, Naruto

Tuhan, berikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk bersama lagi..

**#End Flashback**

"Teme, kenapa kau pergi duluan?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"_Maafkan aku Dobe_." Kataku

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kembalilah.." lanjutnya

"Aku_ tidak bisa Dobe_."

"Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya Teme."

"_Begitupun denganku Dobe_."

"Apakah kau senang berada disana?"

"_Tidak Dobe. Aku senang jika kau berada di sampingku."_

"Kalau senang, aku juga akan senang Teme!"

"_Aku janji aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi_."

Ia mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke wajahnya, ingin sekali aku menyeka air mata dari wajah manisnya. Ohh Tidak.. tembus! Aku baru ingat kalau aku hanyalah arwah.

"Teme. Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan bahagia disana." Katanya sambil menyeka air matanya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti disini lagi."

"_Baiklah Dobe. Aku berjanji_."

"Dan satu lagi Teme. Aku punya permintaan. Kau akan selalu melihatku, menjagaku dari atas sana."

"_Iya Dobe. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu"_

"Teme. Terima Kasih karena kau telah menganggapku adalah bagian dari hidupmu dan juga kau telah mengizinkanku untuk terus berada di sampingmu."

"_Justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu Dobe_."

"Aku mencintaimu Teme. Semoga di suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali."

"_Aku juga Dobe. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini."_

Sebelum Dia pergi, Dia meninggalkan sebuah benda. Kertas gambar yang mengawali pertemuan kita! Angin bertiup agak kencang, membuat kertas itu membalikkan dirinya. Terlihatlah gambar-gambar yang mengawali kisah kita.

Kertas pertama adalah gambarku saat aku menatap langit

Kertas kedua adalah gambar dimana aku memintanya untuk melukisku, Dan selanjutnya dan terakhir gambarku saat aku berada di rumah sakit. Tertidur dengan damainya. Di kertas pun itu juga tertulis

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sasuke_

_Terima Kasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku_

_Suatu saat nanti, Aku akan menyusulmu Sasuke_

_Kita akan bertemu di sana_

_Sampai Jumpa lagi Sasuke_

_Tertanda_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

To me you are everything

My life is Alive

You're the only person I love

Get me to go too eager zeal

You will always be a part of my life

Thank you Naruto

I will always love you

**-The End-**

Bagaimana? Maaf Klo fict ini masih banyak sekali kekurangannya & rada-rada aneh klo dibaca

Terima Kasih sudah membaca fict Haru.

Haru Cuma mau meminta kritik dan sarannya

Arigatou ^^


End file.
